


Finals Week

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Jason has the bad habit of working too much, Percy has made it a (bad) habit of distracting him when he does.





	Finals Week

When something small and sharp hits his cheek, Jason only blinks slowly.

For a few seconds, he isn’t sure where he is, what he’s doing, or what could have possibly hit his cheek in the first place. Maybe he has imagined it?

His thoughts are sluggish and it takes several times opening and closing his eyes before his bleary vision clears up and the room around him comes into focus.

The library.

Right. Finals.

Jason has come here right after school to grab some books on topics he wasn’t all that sure on and hide away in one of the study corners to force the info into his brain.

It hasn’t helped that Jason didn’t get much sleep last since he clearly is paying the price for that now. There is only so much his brain can do under the circumstances.

Even now, shaken out of his daze by whatever has hit him, Jason’s mind is slow to process what is happening.

How long has he been sitting here? Was he asleep? Did he even read  _anything_ before his mind went to a place far far away from where it should be this afternoon?

Jason looks around.

On the table, between unreadable notes and two open books, sits a small paper airplane. Jason doesn’t have to see the culprit to know who sent this thing flying into his cheek: The airplane is made of vibrant blue paper and there is only one person at this school who’d even carry those kind of supplies around to begin with.

“Did I wake you?” The whisper, teasing in tone, comes as if on cue somewhere to Jason’s right.

Jason aims for a glare when he looks up, but instead ends up meeting Percy’s gaze with a weak smile. Unfair plane attack or not, Jason hadn’t really been doing anything anymore. It is probably for the best if Percy’s here to distract him.

“What are you doin’ here?” Jason mumbles as Percy pulls out the chair next to him and sits down. It’s only then that Jason realises how  _empty_ the library is now. Jason could swear that just five minutes ago, it was brimming with other students and staff, so busy that he hardly found a space to occupy with his own study notes.

“You didn’t answer any if my texts.” Percy says casually and Jason thinks he imagines there’s some concern in Percy’s tone too. “And Thalia said you hadn’t even come home yet. So I thought to myself: Where does one find a nerd two weeks before his finals?”

Jason huffs and playfully punches Percy’s arm.   
There’s no heat behind it and judging by the little laugh that escapes Percy, the other boy knows it too.

“How late is it, exactly?” Jason asks, quieter now, and closes his eyes.

Most likely, he wasted the entire day sitting and doing nothing without even realising. He can’t afford losing time like this. His marks have been good throughout the year, and he wants to keep it that way. His parents, especially his father, have expectations that he needs to meet if he doesn’t want to disappoint them.

Anxiety creeps up in Jason’s chest. Two weeks is nothing, especially not considering how many topics he still wants to cover again. He knew the content when they were tested on it before, but some of that is months back now and frankly, Jason doesn’t trust his long-time memory all that well.

A hand gently covers one of Jason’s lying on the table and stops his thoughts in their tracks. They had been spiraling out of control again, and maybe some of that has shown on his face too.

Jason’s heart stutters for a few beats, then resumes its rhythm faster than before. Part of Jason wonders what this means, beyond being a calming gesture, but the larger part of him is too scared to question it.

When Percy speaks, his voice betrays nothing.

“Half past six.”

Jason groans.  _Of course_ , he wasted the entire day. He’ll have to stay up  _again_ tonight if he wants to make up for it, which means he’ll be tired tomorrow and…

 

“Which is exactly why I’m here. You need a break, my dude. Let’s get some food somewhere?” Percy sounds half joking, but this time Jason realises it’s only to hide the concern. When Jason looks at him, Percy is watching closely, brow furrowed.

 

Food sounds tempting. Jason was supposed to be home for dinner half an hour ago and while his mother will hardly have noticed, but Jason knows his father won’t be pleased about him coming late. Now that Jason thinks about it, he realises he hasn’t eaten all day…

 

Jason doesn’t know how to answer, mainly because Percy’s right. Jason hadn’t done himself any favours by not taking any breaks, especially with the lack of sleep. He hadn’t gotten anything done that he meant to go over today, however…   
Spending time with Percy now will be time he’ll be missing later.

Slowly, Jason turns his hand over under Percy’s palm. Percy doesn’t hesitate lacing their fingers together, but he doesn’t say anything. Jason doesn’t really want to face his parents yet, especially when he can’t even tell them he came back late because he lost track of time working…

It’s very quiet for a moment, then Jason sighs.

“Fine.” He says, defeated. Percy squeezes his hand. “I’m starving anyway.”

Percy smiles. Jason finds himself smiling back.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they’re walking down the halls of the school toward the car park. Percy is carrying the books Jason has checked out of the library, and even though Jason insisted earlier that he was fine carrying them himself, he’s glad now for the weight lifted from his arms.

His thoughts are still running wild, but he’d be lying if he claimed that Percy’s presence didn’t make it easier already.

 

“You’re a smart cookie.” Percy says and nudges his shoulder against Jason’s lightly. Neither of them have spoken in a while, so Jason it takes Jason a moment to process that Percy is speaking. “You’ll be fine, you’re stressing way too much.”

Jason knows that, objectively, Percy is right.

That does nothing to lighten the anxiety that comes over him every time someone so much as mentions exams though. Most of the pressure originates in his own perfectionism, Jason knows that, but even so he can’t bring himself to care even a little less. Failing is not an option for him.

When Jason doesn’t answer, Percy keeps talking.

He is speaking quieter and slower than he usually does, which Jason and his tired brain are grateful for.   
Little by little, Jason finds himself relaxing. Percy’s voice is soothing, there’s no edge to it, no hidden jab or teasing. Jason wonders if Percy knows how much he appreciates this right now.

The walk to the car park isn’t far. Percy has parked his crappy old car close to the entrance and Jason jogs a few steps ahead to open the trunk for Percy to dump the books in.

“Perfect. Now, Chinese?”  Percy asks and Jason frowns.  He still has a hand on the back door of the car, halfway pulled down to close it again. It takes him entirely too long to realise Percy is asking about food.

He should probably text Thalia and his parents and apology for missing dinner, Jason realises. And tell them he’ll be back even later…

“Or…” Percy adds with a drawl, grin growing on his face. “We could get milkshakes.”

Jason perks up at that. He knows Percy is thinking of the a fast food joint not far from here, and Percy must know it’s Jason’s favourite.

“I want a milkshake.” Jason mumbles before he can stop himself. He looks at Percy with his best attempt at puppy eyes, and given his current state he probably looks more convincing than on an average day.

Percy smiles at him, reaches over and gives Jason’s arm a little squeeze before he’s pulling away.

“Milkshakes it is then.” Percy declares and turns away from to get into the car. It does nothing to hide the pleased grin on his face, which infects Jason with a smile of his own as he closes the trunk and walks past the side to get into the passenger seat.

 

Seconds later, the car starts with a sputter.

Jason makes a small humming sound at the back of his throat and rests his head against the backrest. The rumbling of the motor washes over him, calms him. As they drive, he isn’t quite asleep, but not a really awake either.

Percy doesn’t seem to mind.

He doesn’t speak this time, but turns the radio to some random station on a low volume and starts humming along under his breath as soon as he recognises the song. It makes Jason’s lips twitch with a smile, and when he turns his head to the side he can see Percy dancing along to the song as well.

Percy catches Jason looking, looks back and winks at Jason quickly before his eyes are back on the road. Jason feels his cheeks warm, but even so Jason’s gaze lingers a little longer, taking in Percy’s profile with his plush lips and long lashes.  _He’s pretty_ , Jason thinks, then bites his lip. He shakes his head lightly as if that would help stray his thoughts away from the dangerous path they’ve threatened to go down on just now.

**Author's Note:**

> mini fic from tumblr, sorry about the funny formatting.   
> lemme know what you thought down below, pretty please. ♥


End file.
